memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Court Martial/Prologue
The Enterprise is docked at Starbase 345 for upgrades and resupplying torpedoes and medical and dropping off survivors from the USS Ranger that was crippled beyond repair and had to be scuttled. On deck 4 John and Typhuss are running laps through the corridor while the crew is on shore leave, as he turns to Typhuss. The Ranger was a Nebula class starship and apart of the 16th fleet, she was ambushed by a Der'kal attack ship we barely had time to get them off before the core went critical John says as he's running with Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Its too bad we lost another starship to the Der'kal says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Yeah it is John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the com activates. Medical team to the armory on the double Captain McKenzie says over the com. Both John and Typhuss head for the armory. In the armory the medical team is kneeling down ad the body of Major Samuels as John and Typhuss kneels as well as John looks at Doctor Crusher. Beverly what happened? John says as he looks at Beverly. She looks at him. He's dead it looks like a phaser hit at close blank range, I'll have to preform an autopsy to be sure I'll let you both know of my findings Doctor Crusher says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Beverly and her medical team take the body away as Typhuss turns to the Captain about what happened. Captain McKenzie, what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Captain McKenzie. She walks around the deck. I'm not sure I was working with the others on the Der'kal weapons that you and Captain Martin got from the Der'kal Empire, then I heard a sound of a Starfleet hand phaser type 2 and then that's when he was on the deck dead I should of stopped him Jenna says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Captain Martin puts his hand on her shoulder. You didn't know he would do this but now this team needs a new leader and I can't think of anyone more qualified for the job so on this stardate you are now the new leader of the Enterprise MACO security force congratulations Major Captain Martin says as he looks at Jenna. She smiles and shakes his hand. Thank you Captain I'm gonna go tell my parents about it Jenna says as she leaves the armory. Typhuss looks at him and then at the spot where Mitch was laying. Your SCIS instincts kicking in John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Why would someone kill Major Samuels I thought he was well liked and no one can fire an unauthorized phaser set to kill aboard a starbase a alarm would go off says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the scene with a tricorder. I think I know how we can get a better scan of the situation, computer activate holo-emitters and begin program John says as he gave the computer a command. The holo-image of the MACOs finishing up their shooting practice is shown, and Captain McKenzie takes the rest of team to the back to instruct them on the Der'kal weapons while Major Samuels works on the particle rifle's power output then it ends. Huh that's weird it seems to cut out when he was killed John says as he looks at Typhuss. Time for some real detective work says Typhuss as he looks at John. The killer must be a Starfleet officer only Starfleet officers have access to the weapons locker says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. As far as I know he had no enemies on board the Enterprise General Casey said that he was the best commander to have on board my ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Well someone killed him and didn't like him maybe someone from the starbase or his past says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. His file is open to you and I'll have the General inform his family and have them prepared for questioning along with the people he trained with at the Academy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Camile walks into the room. No bother I know who did it Camile says as she looks at them and points to Captain Martin. Typhuss looks at her. Now just wait a damn mintue do you have proof of this says Typhuss as he looks at Camile.